


marigold

by atramento



Series: another cog in the machine [3]
Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, During Canon, F/M, Flowers, Language of Flowers, Missing Scene, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atramento/pseuds/atramento
Summary: Ovelia and Mustadio pick flowers for one another.----tripledrabbles challenge 014: prompt - tuck
Relationships: Ovelia Atkascha/Mustadio Bunansa
Series: another cog in the machine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Triple Drabbles: 300-word stories





	marigold

He had not ventured out into the wilderness much before meeting Ramza and the company, but Mustadio decided to risk a lone venture this evening. Through crunching leaves he found her sitting among a bed of flowers. 

“Princess Ovelia?” She looked up, sunlight grazing her, namely her eyelashes. She immediately looked sheepish. 

“I know, I should not wander without someone-- Agrias will be most...” Ovelia sighed. “But the marigolds... they’re so lovely.” She gently held up a vibrant red and gold bloom without plucking it. Mustadio could not help but think of the man that had ‘given’ Ovelia to them at the falls. Delita was his name?

Mustadio scratched his head. “It’s lovely, princess.” He admitted even as another flower, a diffused pink, caught his eye. 

Ovelia noticed. “Oh, that one? That is a rana flower. It is also quite pretty...” She blinked as Mustadio stooped to smell and ended up plucking it from the ground and from most of its stem. “Oh!” 

Mustadio’s face colored. “I did not mean to...” He stared at the bloom, then Ovelia. Without thinking he tucked the flower into the princess’s hair, just over her ear. Ovelia pulled her hands away from the marigold to adjust her new decoration shyly. 

“It looks just as lovely with you, princess, as it did the woods.” Mustadio offered, his voice wavering a bit. She giggled, the lightest sound Mustadio had ever heard before.

“Then I shall have to pick a flower just as worthy... let me see...” With a small grunt she plucked out a trio of orchid flowers, their centers a darker rouged purple. “I think these should suit you...” Ovelia smiled as she threaded each between the tight hair of his ponytail. 

“There we are.” Mustadio felt his face color more from her gentle touch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Each meaning of the flowers present: 
> 
> The marigold is called the “herb of the sun”, representing passion and even creativity. It is also said that marigolds symbolize cruelty, grief and jealousy.
> 
> The ranunculus flower doesn’t represent deep emotions or longings, but it can be a great way to say to someone you feel attracted to their charm or beauty.
> 
> Phlox flowers are able to revive the place where they are placed in spite of their simplicity and above all do not need special care to grow: they are the ideal flower even for those without a green thumb.


End file.
